Bakery ? Bakery Time!
by Bianca Alseif
Summary: Zero , Ichiru Kiryuu and Maria Kurenai are workers at a bakery , whilst Kaname Kuran is a heartbreaking actor. One day , he decides to pay a visit to their bakery , only to fall in love with the older twin. Unfortunately , Zero thinks Kaname had fallen in love with Maria and he dislikes him for it. Oh Kami , will Zero fall in love with the actor ? KaZe, MaChiru
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, i had no idea what i am doing AT ALL. If you guys are Super Junior fans , the title is from the song called , Cooking ? Cooking ! My friend told ( forced ) me too watch that... and in my opinion , it's creepy . ( *Got hit) Anyway , DON'T blame me for the randomness of this. I suddenly feel like writing shounen-ai , so here i am. :) Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings : SLASH , male x male relationships , OOC and RANDOMNESS !**_

_**Main pairings : KaZe **_

_** MaChiru **_

_**X.O.X**_

The blue alarm clock ringed loudly , making the perfect imitation of a fire truck. Suddenly, the sound of the ringing stopped. But there is a faint smell of blood in the air. Yes , Zero Kiryuu had officially smashed his... uh... * counts* 20th alarm clock. " Nii-san~! Wake up!" a boy who looks similar to Zero whined while pulling the latter's blanket. " I..chiru... Ask ... Maria ... to bake... i'm sleepy..." Zero mumbled before burying his face deeper in his pillow.

Ichiru could feel a vein popping out. Then , " WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS! FIRST , YOU ASKED ME TOO WASH THE DISHES , SCRUB THE PLATES , NOW YOU WANT ME TO BAKE THE GODDAMN PASTRIES ?!" Maria Kurenai shouted as she whacked Zero at the back of his head. At the sudden pain , Zero immediately stood up . " Ouch , Maria - chan , it HURTS..." Zero said dramatically as he clenched his chest for more dramatization.

Maria and Ichiru looked at each other , only to avert their gaze. Ichiru could feel his cheeks reddening , while Maria had butterflies ( maybe from Hell ? jk , jk) in her stomach. Zero giggled ( i mean chuckled ) at the sight. " L-O-V-E B-I-R-D-S ..." he said , poking Ichiru's face. Ichiru smacked his ( annoying) brother's hand away.

" Ne, Come on! Wash up and bake the pastries! Our goal today is to obtain at least 10,000 yen!" Maria shouted , pointing her finger towards Zero. " Hai , hai... wakatteru... (1) " Zero muttered his reply and quickly went to the bathroom to wash up.

**_AT the same_**** time...**

" IDOL NEWS REPORT ! KANAME KURAN , THE POPULAR ACTOR , HAS YET BEEN INVOLVED IN ANOTHER SCANDAL . THIS TIME , THE UNLUCKY ONE IS THE POOR SARA SHIRABUKI , A POPULAR MODEL FOR THE MAGAZINE IDOL'S WEEKLY . OH HO HO HO , THIS MAKES SARA THE 20TH ' VICTIM ' OF THE HEARTBREAKER KANAME KURAN!" A woman with dirty blonde hair and big round spectacles watched the news with widened eyes.

' Again... my son Kaname had done something foolish yet again... He really need to find the one for him... ' Carmen Cross thought as she massaged her temple. ' I wonder where he is now... maybe searching for yet another ' toy' ?'

_**tbc...**_

_**How did i do? if you don't know... in (1) , Zero said , " Yes , yes i know..."**_

_**And Carmen Cross is the name for Fem!Kaien , i dunno wat name i SHOULD do for the female Kaien... Goumen nasai if there is any spelling errors , AND for the short chapter. Remember , i did this out of a whim! **_

_**Review , but no flames...**_


	2. The 10,000 yen bill

**_Hello to everyone! Thanks for the follows , favorites and reviews for this ! I DID NOT expect for this kind of attention! I DID make this out of boredom ... * scratches head* And , for people who favorited and followed my other story , A.K.A Buzz Off! I'm sorry if the update is taking a long time. I'm quite confused whether to do this or that ... so... yeah... GOUMEN! And if you haven't realized.. this is AU! Goumen i haven't told you yet... Enough of the chit-chat... Without further ado... the second chapter of Bakery ? Bakery Time!_**

**_Warnings : slash , male x male relationships , OOC , AU , A very yandere Sara._**

**_X.o.X_**

Sara Shirabuki lay down on her king-sized bed and buried her so-called beautiful face into her pillow. ' Why... why ?! And i ALWAYS thought that i'm special...' she thought as she continue to cry her heart out. Then, she wiped her tear stained face with a pink hankerchief.' Heh , so i'm like a toy for him to play with ?' she thought , an evil smirk adorning her always beautiful face. " I'm going to make him pay... By killing the one he loves , family or not ." she thought aloud , then she began laughing hysterically. " THIS PLAN WILL MAKE HIM BEG AND CRY IN FRONT OF ME! OH , THE PLEASURE!"

_**X.o.X**_

" Welcome to Cross Bakery , sir. What would you like?" Maria said as she smiled sweetly at a customer. The customer doesn't look older than 20 , 16 probably. He owns a pair of emerald eyes , and blonde hair. " Oh , i'll have the chocolate eclair please. " he said as he grinned sheepishly. Maria nodded and started to take a small box and placed the pastry inside. " That'll be 500 yen ." The man nodded and pulled out his wallet , taking out a 10,000 yen bill. Maria's eyes sparkled. ' Wow , this guy's rich. I wonder who he works for , ' Maria thought , as she started to stare at the bill. " Here," the man said , giving Maria the 10,000 yen bill. " Um... Goumen sir , we don't have the exact change for that..." she trailed off. The man's eyes blinked rapidly.

" It's okay , keep the change , Bye-bye Kurenai-chan!" he said as he skipped away. Maria stared at the 10,000 yen bill in her hand. " ICHIRU ! ZERO! GOLD!" She shouted as she jumped up and down in happiness. Ichiru popped out behind her. " What ? Did somebody gave you 5,000 yen or something?" Ichiru thought , eyeing Maria suspiciously. Maria grinned . " Even better , Ichiru ! 10,000 !" She exclaimed happily as she hugged Ichiru. Then , " Wow, you guys are moving fast in this relationship " Zero said teasingly , sticking out his tongue. Ichiru and Maria's face reddened. " N-no! It's j-j-just c-c-ause i-i am h-happy!" she protested , shaking her head. Zero sighed and ran a hair through his silver locks.

" Idiots..."

_**X.o.X**_

Takuma Ichijo , Kaname Kuran's co-worker , patted Kaname on the back. " Goumen , Kaname! I'm late cause i went to a bakery to buy an eclair and..." he trailed off. Kaname cocked his head to the side. " There's a bakery? You mean the super expensive bakery downstairs?" he asked in confusion. " Uh...no. The pastries there are too expensive , the food is BAD and the service is bad.." " So which one?" Kaname is starting to get a little bit impatient now. " No, i went to a family bakery called Cross Bakery!"

TBC...

**_So... how did it go? Yes , yes , i'm well aware that it's soooo freaking short , but that's my style. I'm more accustomed writing short chaps rather than long ones... :D Also , goumen if there is any spelling errors. I'm not THAT SMART! And if the chapter's rushed.. it's caused by my brother , who gave me just 20 minutes on his computer... HOW MEAN..!_**

**_Review , but no flames please..._**


	3. Kiss

_**Hi guys... Sorry for the long update...Thanks alot for following , favoriting and reviewing this crappy story of mine! AHHH! WHEN I WAS DOING THIS THEN A BLACKOUT OCCURRED AND MY MISERABLE LIFE ENDED BECAUSE MY STORY WASN'T SAVED...! OHHHOMGOG! Yep , my life ended. Okay , chap three...**_

_**Warnings : OOC , YAOI , SLASH , YANDERE SARA , AU.**_

_**OOOoOOooOoOOooOoo**_

Kaname Kuran flipped through the script for his upcoming movie , _Angel from Hell ._ Quite a name , isn't it? But instead of the movie , Kaname's mind was focused on what his co-worker , Takuma Ichijou said earlier.

**Flashback **

_" Cross Bakery ? I never thought that your choice of place is quite...low." Kaname stated bluntly , crossing his arms in an elegant fashion. Takumi huffed and cross his arms in the same manner as Kaname. " Kaname , although it isn't the best bakery in the world , it's the best in Japan. Hands down." Takuma said , looking at Kaname straight in the eye. Kaname snorted inwardly. " Although i don't believe you 100% Takuma , the way you describe the store intrigues me." Kaname said in a bored tone. " I could visit the place if i have the time " Kaname said in a monotone voice. Takuma nodded his head happily._

**_End Flashback_**

' Maybe i could find another ' toy' to play with..'

* * *

**Somewhere far away from the town ... **

" Shirabuki-sama , it seems that Kaname Kuran is going to act in a movie co-starring Souen Ruka." A man with emerald hair and turquoise eyes informed Sara , who was sitting on a throne made from skulls. Sara smirked evilly . " Ruki , can i ask you a favor?" Sara asked , her light blue eyes blazing with hatred. " Anything , Shirabuki-sama." Ruki said as he bowed lowly. " Eliminate this Souen Ruka and bring her head for me... "

* * *

" Don't touch me you pervert!" Maria shouted , shoving away a man who was gripping her wrist . For her , this was normal. Everyday , she , Ichiru and Zero would've encounter perverts , regardless of age or gender. Especially Zero , everyone would've ogled him , undressing him with their eyes. And of course , Zero will glare at them with his famous glare. " Don't touch her, you idiotic pervert ," Ichiru suddenly appeared , glaring at the man. The pervert then loosened his grip on Maria's wrist and ran away.

" Yo , you kay?" Ichiru asked Maria , who was wiping her hand using her skirt. " I'm okay , i wonder how the hell Zero could handle them" Maria replied , cringing her face in disgust. Ichiru ruffled Maria's hair in a brotherly way. " Y'know , the same ol' same old glare," Maria nodded her head. " OI! RATHER THAN YOU GUYS FLIRTING , GO HELP ME IN THE GODDAMN KITCHEN!" Zero shouted from the kitchen. Ichiru and Maria sweatdropped. " H-hai..." they replied in unison

* * *

" Shirabuki-sama , i had eliminated Ruka Souen and i've also brought her head back. In a few days , her skull will be delivered." Ruki informed his ' queen' , kneeling on one knee. Sara's lips curved into an evil smile. " Ruki , you never fail to impress me " she said in a tone a mother would use when congratulating her children. Ruki smiled a tired smile. " Thank you Shirabuki-sama..."

**OooOOOOoOOOOOoOOoooo **

Kaname crouched down , his eyes focused on the display case. ' Macaroons , eclair , choux à la crème , Hokkaido chiffon cupcake... Wow... Takuma didn't joke when he said that there is alot of choices here...' Kaname thought to himself. Then , Maria appeared behind the counter. " Konbanwa , Onii-san (1). What do you want?" Maria said in a sweet voice. " Two pistachio macaroons , Three chocolate macaroons , two choux à la crème and one coffee eclair." Kaname said , with a fake smile adorning his face.

" Okay... " Maria placed the pastries in a small box then pushed a few buttons on the cash register. " 1300 yen , sir." " Ah, can you come closer?" Kaname requested , gesturing his hand. Maria then leaned closer , not aware of what the 'customer' wanted to do. All of a sudden , Maria's collar was pulled and her lips were locked with Kaname's.

* * *

" Zero , The guy who gave Maria the 10,000 yen bill was Takuma Ichijou , right?" Ichiru asked all of a sudden , breaking the comfortable silence. Zero looked up from his book. " So?" Zero asked , uninterested. " Um... Ichijou is Kaname Kuran's best friend... which is a heart breaker. So there is a high chance Ichijou recommended us to the guy... " Ichiru trailed off. Zero's lilac eyes widened. " Maria..."

As if on cue , Maria came bursting into the room , her face wet with tears. Ichiru immediately stand up , walking towards Maria. " W-what happened?" Ichiru asked Maria in a concerned tone. Maria's eyes met Ichiru's concerned ones. " T-that bastard Kuran... kissed me.." Maria said between hiccups. Zero then stood up suddenly , making the stool he sat on topple. " I'm going to kill that bastard." Zero said in a menacing tone. Zero then ran out with inhuman speed. ' Uh oh... Kuran's so going to be dead...' Ichiru thought , his face ghastly pale.

" Ichiru-kun? Why is your face pale?" Maria asked , cocking her head to the side. " It's cause Zero might be charged for physical assault..." Ichiru said , rubbing his neck awkwardly. " Why?" Maria asked again . Ichiru sighed inwardly. " Once , a man touched my hand and Zero left him in an alley half-dead..." Ichiru replied , his body slightly shivering remembering just WHAT his brother did. " And he just touched your hand..." Maria's purple eyes widened , her hand shaking slightly.

" Yep , that guy's going to be dead." they said in unison.

_**TBC..**_

_**So , how was it? Actually , the first ver. of this is WAY better , only that i forgot a few sentences that made this story shitty. Sorry 4 the grammar errors , short chap , OOC ,,,, pLEASE REVIEW , NO FLAMES PLEASE! ah yeah , in (1) , Onii-san could mean brother or Mister...**_


	4. God Of Death ( RANDOMNESS OVER 9000!)

**_Konnichiwa , minna-san! I'm really happy for all the follows , favs , reviews , i'm happy! :D Anyways , since this is AU , Kaname and the rest of the Night Class ISN'T vampires , just... 'humans'... Anyway , enjoy!_**

**_Warnings : AU , YAOI , SLASH , YANDERE SARA_**

* * *

Sara looked down at the skull resting on her palms , a wicked smile gracing her features. ' Souen Ruka... A beautiful name... And also a beautiful skull...' She mused , smiling again. " Ruki!" She called , snapping her fingers. In a flash , the male was in front of her , kneeling to her on one knee. " Yes , Shirabuki-sama?" Ruki asked , a smirk forming. " Make a crown for me from this," She ordered , throwing the skull to Ruki carelessly.

X.O.X

"WHAT?! M-My angel is d-dead?! No! She's alive!" Akira Souen shouted , tears flowing down her cheeks. " Oh dear , It's true... Her corpse was found without a head..." Carmen explained , her body shivering remembering the sight of the actress's corpse. " NO!" Akira shouted , lunging herself towards Carmen , only to be pulled back by her husband , Shouta Souen. " Dear , calm down... It's no use denying what is true..." Shouto reassured his wife , caressing her cheek. " I promise , i'll kill the one who even DARED to kill her..." Akira said , gritting her teeth.

X.O.X

Kaname was walking leisurely , his hand swinging the bag filled with pastries. He was currently unaware of an angry Zero Kiryuu following him , his amethyst eyes narrowing dangerously. ' Ahh , where is a dark alley when you need it?' Zero thought , 'tsk'ing inwardly. ' Patience Kiryuu... In a few more minutes , you can liberate your ' kill!' inner self.' He mused , a 'sweet' smile plastered on his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets , it's starting to get slightly chilly here.

_**Timeskip LOL**_

After a few minutes of walking , Kaname could feel someone following him. He then abruptly turned around , his eyes widening seeing a male behind him. ' I never had a male fan stalking me...' Kaname thought , his eyes focused on the person in front of him.

_** Zero's POV**_

Three words. W.T.F. Why the hell is Kuran looking at me like I'm a stalker or something? Oh... If you see it from a certain point , I AM stalking Kuran. But , i am not his fan. I am the god of death , I am stalking this guy to drag him to the abyss , the place he shall dwell for life. " Why are you looking at me as if i'm a stalker?" Zero said harshly , his fist getting ready to punch this bastard. Kuran cocked his head to the side , as if giving him an innocent look.

...

Cue choke please. Innocent? Hah! This guy is anything but innocent , Do you think i don't watch the news? Think again. " Kuran , please just stop looking at me with your so-called fucking innocent look. I'm here to drag you to hell , be prepared,' That's what I WANTED to say , but I patiently held it in. And , i decided to get straight to the freaking point.

" Kuran , Can i punch you?"

* * *

" E-excuse me?" Kaname asked , his eyes widening in disbelief. Someone actually WANTED to punch him! " I want to punch you." Zero stated again , cracking his knuckles , a sly grin on his face. " I-" Before Kaname managed to reply , he was punched on the nose , HARD. This caused Kaname to fall on his butt , making Zero's smirk get wider if possible.

" O-ouch!" Kaname exclaimed , hissing in pain. His nose was probably broken , judging by the force of the punch. Kaname looked up , narrowing his eyes at Zero , who was smirking like crazy. " Remember Kuran , next time you lay a finger on Maria , your name will be written in the Death Note by Light Yagami himself... " Zero warned , fixing his bangs. " He's dead." Kaname stated bluntly , wiping the dirt stains on his butt. " Don't you remember? I'm the God of Death , so I could resurrect him (1)," Zero said before walking away .

_**TBC...**_

_**haHHAHAHahahahahahaAHahAHha CRAP... SHIT... COMPLETE CRAP... * Bangs head on keyboard* In (1) , It was my wishful thinking. If i were God of Death , ( which is fucking impossible.. I could in the anime life...) I would resurrect him LOL. And when Zero started talking bout Light , it was a saying i always say.. Please , dont flame me for the randomness... It was pretty random.. And , i won't be updating soon , exams... **_

_**Review , no flames or i'll kill you..**_

_**Sorry for grammar mistakes , short chap , bla...**_


	5. That Bastard Made My Brother Cry!

_**Haro humans! I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait, I got writer's block... And thank you alot, KavanBurningWings for the review , i'm really touched! Anyway , my OC will appear here , Cuz he's so bored. LOL. Anyway, guys thank you a lot for following and for the favourites.**_

_**Warnings : OOC , AU , SLASH oh and I can't help but put up slight bromance here... My hands has a life on it's own.**_

_**Disclaimer: VK belongs to Hino Matsuri , Not me. But I do own my OC.**_

* * *

" Uh... Kaname? What happened to your cheek? It's bruised..." Takuma asked , carefully examining the bruise at the actor's cheek. Kaname glared at Takuma half-heartedly before sighing. " A guy punched me . End." Kaname stated , taking the ice pack from the crew , pressing it onto his abused cheek. After a long silence , a 'pfftt' could be heard from the blonde.

" What?" Kaname asked , clearly annoyed. Takuma waved his hand , trying his best to stifle his laughing. All of a sudden , a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes appeared behind the two males. " Oh , Nii-san , What the heck happened to you? Your face ..." Yuuki asked , her hand reaching out to touch the bruised cheek. Kaname swatted her hand away. " Don't, Yuuki." He said , slightly annoyed. Yuuki grinned sheepishly before turning her attention towards the plastic bag Kaname was holding. Yuuki's big brown eyes was instantly filled with lust , she could smell that oh so delicious smell of pastries (1).

Yuuki glared at Kaname with her lust filled eyes before speaking in a deep voice. "** Onii-san , When did you buy this? How dare you not alert me when you went out, buying delicious sweets."** Kaname's eyes widened. " Y-Yuuki?" He choked out , barely able to suppress his shock. **" Yes, Onii-san ? How dare you! For that, your punishment is to hand me one of them."** Yuuki replied, an evil smirk on her face. Kaname nodded. Damn, Even Kaname Kuran himself is threatened by his own sister. How pathetic.

* * *

" Nii-san? Did you beat Kuran like there was no tomorrow ?" Ichiru asked, poking Zero's cheek with his index finger. " No... I just punched him. Look, I know he's an actor and all , so I managed to fight that urge." Zero replied , ruffling Ichiru's silver hair. Ichiru pouted childishly before leaning in to kiss Zero on the lips. " You're quite amazing brother, If I was you Kuran would've been in the hospital now." Ichiru complimented , as he broke the kiss. Zero hummed in approval as he started icing a cake.

" Ru , How's Maria?" Zero asked , eyes not leaving the cake. Ichiru sighed as he pulled out a batch of freshly baked bread from the oven. " She went home ..." Ichiru answered , placing his oven gloves on the counter top. As usual , he got a hum in response.

* * *

" Ichirun~! Zerorin~! " A voice called out , alerting both Ichiru and Zero. Ichiru sighed as he walked towards the counter , glaring at the customer. " What makes you come here, Bianca." Ichiru said, his voice lacing with venom. A teen in his 16's pouted before shaking his head in disapproval. " Is that how you treat a fellow customer , Ichirun? " The boy wagged his finger back and forth. Ichiru groaned inwardly. Damn , Does Bianca HAVE to make him annoyed? " What do you want , sir?" Ichiru asked , mocking politeness.

" Ahh... That's much better. As usual , I'll have a half dozen strawberry mochi." Naoki Bianca requested a smile on his face. " Aye Aye Sir." Ichiru gritted his teeth at the last part as he took out a box. As Ichiru began to fill the box with strawberry mochi , Naoki took his time to inspect the store. " Wow , I'm surprised that you , Zerorin and Mari-Nyan managed to handle the store this good. I remember the sorrow expression on all of your faces as the store was burned down to shreds." Naoki giggled at the memory. Finally, Ichiru couldn't take it as he slammed his hands at the counter , eyes watering. " Shut up! Why do you have to make me remember?! We were friends , damn it!" Shouted Ichiru , not caring that the strawberry mochi had fell , making the floor dirty. Naoki laughed again before his face expression became serious. " _Were , We were once friends , Ichirun._ " As he said that , a furious Zero had grabbed him by the collar , making Naoki look at him face-to-face.

" **_How dare you make Ichiru cry , you bastard. " _**

**_TBC... _**

**_No strawberry mochi was harmed in the making of this chapter._**

**_Muahhahaha I'm so evil , making Ichiru cry._**

**_(1)- Yuuki's practically me in disguise. _**

**_And Mari-Nyan means Maria , ufufufu. Anyway , Zero's gonna become an overly protective brother in this! Sorry , there's no KaZe moments YET, but expect more soon. I TRIED my best to make sure Naoki-kun isn't a Gary-stu , so... yeap. And , Sara's not appearing yet since I don't want her to. Poor Ruka , Kaname-sama and Yuuki didn't notice that she's dead . LOL. Anyway , I hope you overlook the spelling errors and grammar mistakes , English isn';t my mother language._**

**_ Review please , no flames._**


End file.
